Detritus
by catharticone
Summary: Jacob has disregarded his own safety and protected Bella, bringing her to Edward and Carlisle for help.  But who will help Jacob to heal?


**_Note:_** After finishing a very long AU tale, I thought I'd return to my in-canon roots. I must admit that I am not Jacob's biggest fan, but I thought it would be an enjoyable challenge to write a vignette that featured him. This is a one-shot, set shortly after _Eclipse.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Both Edward and Carlisle heard the distant rumble, and each wondered vaguely what had caused it. However, their interest was scientific, not personal. Neither knew that someone close to them had been in the path of the sudden rockslide.<p>

Carlisle sat at the desk in his study, finishing a paper that would undoubtedly be welcomed by the most prestigious journals, if he chose to submit it. Most likely he would not; publication would draw unnecessary attention to him. It was simply the act of writing that he enjoyed, not the glory of fleeting professional fame.

Edward was at his piano, fingers moving idly over the keys as a new melody began forming in his mind.

"Cullen!" The name was said roughly, almost hoarsely, but Edward's hands froze the moment he heard it. Even though the speaker was still some distance away, he recognized the voice immediately.

"Jacob?" he murmured, catching the attention of his father's sensitive ears.

Edward stood, moving quickly to the open window. A faint whiff of noxious odor met his nose. But beneath it was a lovely fragrance: Bella was nearby, too. Her presence was not unexpected; she had planned to spend the day in La Push. However, Jacob never accompanied her past the treaty line, so what was he doing so near his enemies' house?

Edward's body tensed instinctively, and he darted to the door. He opened it to see Jacob stepping from the dense trees—at least he assumed the filthy figure was the Black boy. He was covered in dirt and fine dust, as well as rusty smears. One inhalation told Edward that the dark stains were Jacob's acrid blood. Yet he cared nothing about that. His only concern was for the small, limp body cradled in the youth's arms.

"Bella!" Edward cried, sprinting forward.

As he neared her, he could hear her heart beating. The thump was slower and softer than the pounding in Jacob's chest. She was alive, but she appeared unconscious.

"Carlisle!" Edward called, knowing his father would respond immediately to the urgency of his tone. The instant he reached Jacob, he demanded, "What the hell happened?"

Edward lifted his hand to touch Bella's cheek. Her skin was smudged with dirt and dust, too, and flecks of blood dotted her face and the portion of her arms visible beneath her sleeves. Her skin was cool.

Jacob did reply immediately. His breaths came rapidly, and Edward could smell the salty tang of his sweat and the pungent stench of his fresh blood. But he did not care; Jacob's wounds were of little import to him. He was already reaching for Bella to take her gently from the massive boy's arms.

"Rockslide," Jacob finally muttered, although speaking seemed to require considerable effort from him. He panted a breath as he released his precious burden to Edward. "I don't think she's hurt badly," he added huskily, then rasped an inhalation. "I covered her when the rocks began to fall."

Edward's gaze flicked up to Jacob's face. "You didn't phase?"

Jacob shook his head. "No time… would've been too dangerous for Bella… we were in a ravine…"

Edward determined to find out more about that later. At the moment, however, his priority was getting Bella inside and into Carlisle's skilled hands. Still, he spared one moment to permit his eyes to dart over Jacob. The blood was heaviest on his left thigh; his worn jeans were saturated. His shirt was torn in numerous places, revealing deep contusions. His clavicle was visible, as well, and something was wrong with the alignment…

"Edward! What on earth—" Carlisle was running toward them, his expression reflecting both surprise and concern.

"There was a rockslide," Edward explained quickly, turning to begin walking rapidly toward the house.

"Jacob?" Carlisle questioned, pausing momentarily.

"Protected her," Edward said, although it felt like an admission to him. He twisted his head back for an instant to say somewhat brusquely, "Thank you. You should come inside."

"No—" Jacob began to protest.

"Please," Carlisle said. "You're hurt, too."

"I heal fast," the boy replied, but the raspiness of his voice told a different story.

Carlisle took several steps, following Edward, but he paused to address the boy again. "At least stay until we know how Bella is doing."

It seemed that Jacob could not resist that invitation, and he began shambling along behind Carlisle, his steps slow and dragging. Carlisle glanced back once then caught up with his son, lifting Bella's hand to rest his fingers against her wrist.

"Pulse is strong," he reported.

Edward nodded. "But she's unconscious."

"I'll check for head injury or internal bleeding…"

Carlisle's eyes flicked back to Jacob, who was limping along several yards behind, then his gaze moved over Bella. Aside from the dirt and debris, he saw no evidence of serious injury. Some of the blood on her clothing was Jacob's; his keen sense of smell told him that much. She had abrasions and shallow lacerations on her face and hands, but there was no scent of fresh arterial blood.

The two men entered the house, Edward pausing to ask succinctly, "Where?"

"Take her to your room, son. I'll get my bag and join you momentarily."

Edward darted up the stairs, while Carlisle dashed to retrieve his medical supplies. Jacob had stepped inside, but he stood motionless in the doorway. Carlisle ceased his actions for a few seconds to speak with him again.

"Please come into the house," he said, his tone affable. Yet the boy's reluctance was almost palpable. Hoping to persuade him, Carlisle added, "I'll let you know how Bella is soon."

Jacob nodded woodenly, his huge feet shuffling across the foyer and into the living room, where he stopped, leaning heavily against the wall. Carlisle listened to his breathing and heartbeat, both of which concerned him. But he knew that the young man's unique genetic make-up would allow him to heal rapidly. Most likely he was in no true danger. Still, he was clearly experiencing pain, and, like a vampire, his injuries would mend even faster with a helping hand.

"What're you waiting for?" Jacob asked huskily. "Bella needs you."

Carlisle nodded then hastened away. He reached Edward's room within a few seconds. Bella lay upon the bed. Edward perched beside her, wiping the dust from her face with a warm, wet washcloth.

Carlisle set his bag on the night table and bent over Bella. He focused his attention on her heart and lungs, determining that both sounded strong and healthy. Edward drew back so that his father could examine her head and neck. A small area of swelling over her left ear was likely the cause of her unconsciousness: She had sustained a blow to the head.

Carlisle reached into his bag for a penlight and checked her pupils. "Equal and reactive," he reported to Edward, speaking aloud in case Jacob could hear. "There's no sign of concussion."

"But she's hasn't awakened yet," Edward replied with concern.

"I imagine the rockslide was quite frightening for her," Carlisle said gently. "And Jacob was bleeding heavily. Most likely we're seeing the results of psychogenic shock rather than a serious head injury."

Edward leaned in to stroke Bella's cheek. "Love, can you hear me?"

A little sigh whispered from her lips, and her heartbeat increased incrementally.

"She's responding to your voice," Carlisle said. "That's a very good sign."

Edward nodded, waiting while his father's experienced hands felt along Bella's neck, back, limbs, ribcage, and over her abdomen.

"She's fine, Edward," he said when he had finished.

Edward nodded at the audible confirmation, his features softening slightly. However, when he heard the older vampire's next thought, he frowned again.

"_He_ heals quickly," Edward retorted.

"He does," Carlisle easily agreed, "but that doesn't prevent Jacob from feeling pain. And the healing process will likely go even faster if the wounds are cleaned and closed."

Edward's hand remained upon Bella's cheek. His eyes moved down to study her serene features. While he disliked the scrapes marring her skin, he understood that the damage could have been much, much worse. She had suffered no injuries to her torso. Jacob, on the other hand, had been badly bruised and cut almost everywhere. Edward suddenly realized that Jacob had shielded Bella with his own body—his own human body, fearful of harming her if he phased in the close quarters. Jacob had risked his safety, and possibly his life, to protect Bella.

Edward exhaled slowly. "Will he respond to pain killers?"

"I'm not sure. It's likely he'll need a higher dose than a fully human man his size would." He searched in his bag for a few moments and removed a vial and several syringes. "Try 20 mg to start, and administer another 10 if that doesn't seem to have any effect."

Edward took the items. Carlisle handed him several packs of steri-strips, gauze, Betadine, and saline, too. Edward stood, still reluctant to leave Bella but knowing that he owed Jacob at least this much for ensuring her safety.

"I'll take good care of her," Carlisle assured his son.

"Call me when she wakes," Edward requested.

"Of course. Let me know if you need anything else."

Edward bent again to kiss Bella's brow then left. He found Jacob where Carlisle had left him, sagging against the wall just inside the living room. The boy's odor was almost unbearable, even more noisome because of the blood.

He looked up when Edward entered the room. "How's she doing? Is she going to be okay?"

His tone was so earnest that Edward's residual reservations melted away. "She should be fine. Carlisle is cleaning her wounds, but there's nothing serious. Actually, you're in much worse shape than she is." He tried to smile in sympathy and gratitude, but his expression was closer to a grimace. Lord, the stench was overwhelming…

"Yeah, that's good." Jacob pushed himself from the wall, wincing and muttering a curse under his breath. The motion had clearly hurt his leg.

"Come and sit down," Edward said. "Carlisle wants me to give you something to help with the pain."

"No thanks," Jacob replied tartly.

Hearing the young man's thoughts, Edward sighed. "It's not poison. It's morphine."

"Yeah, well thanks anyway, but no."

"Jacob, it will help. You also need to shower to get all that debris off you. Your wounds will take longer to heal if they're not clean." He held up the vial. "This will make you more comfortable."

Hesitantly Jacob moved forward. He managed a few steps, then he stumbled. Edward caught his arm and helped him to the nearest chair. Jacob sank down slowly, his face twisting in pain. The leg wound was bleeding again, or perhaps it had never stopped entirely.

Edward prepared the syringe and slid up Jacob's torn sleeve, injecting the morphine quickly. Jacob sat rigidly, his thoughts still slightly dubious about the contents of the vial.

After a few seconds, Edward asked, "Better?"

"Yeah, I guess," Jacob replied. "Some."

"Good. Now let's get you into the shower."

Edward took his arm again and pulled him up then walked him to the downstairs bathroom. He turned on the shower then left to get towels, knowing Jacob would prefer to bathe in privacy. Edward set the towels on the counter then waited in the hallway, not fully convinced that the boy would be able to remain on his feet. However, aside from the dull clatter of the bar of soap, Edward heard no worrisome sounds.

He focused his attention back to Carlisle's thoughts. His father was gently cleaning the scratches on Bella's arms, speaking to her softly as he worked. She had not yet regained consciousness, but her vitals were strong. Carlisle had removed her shirt, and through his eyes Edward could see the smooth, creamy skin of her stomach and shoulders. He felt relieved that there were no bruises or scrapes beyond those on her arms and face. Jacob truly had protected her.

A few minutes later the shower shut off. The door clicked open, and Jacob's feet touched the tiled floor heavily. A grunt followed, then a loud thud. Edward hurried inside.

Jacob was on his knees, his hand clutching the commode for support. His skin was ashen, and blood trickled down his leg. Edward eased him up, supporting him as he moved to sink down on the closed toilet seat.

"Shit," Jacob muttered, one hand gripping his leg while the other rubbed over his side. "You sure that was morphine?"

"Has it worn off already?" Edward asked in surprise.

"Yeah."

Edward had set out the medical supplies on the counter. He prepared another syringe with a slightly higher dosage and administered it. Then he knelt to examine Jacob's leg. The laceration was deep, exposing muscle beneath. The vampire's sharp eyes noted bits of debris remaining in the wound, likely the reason it had not begun closing yet.

"I need to clean this out," he told Jacob, filling an unused syringe with saline. He irrigated the wound, removing the flecks of rock and dirt. After drying the area carefully, he pulled the edges closed and applied steri-strips.

Jacob watched, his thoughts and expression shifting from mistrust to surprise. He was impressed by Edward's ministrations…

"I don't always attend high school," Edward explained with a lopsided grin.

"So, what, you've gone through paramedic training or something?"

"Medical school. Twice." Edward could not resist that last tidbit.

"Dr. Fang Junior," Jacob mumbled.

Edward stood, eyes moving appraisingly over the boy's massive frame. Most of the scrapes had healed, although the deeper cuts were still closing. Many of the contusions had faded, as well. However, a maroon bruise bloomed over the left side of Jacob's ribcage, and his clavicle still appeared uneven.

"Let me take a look at your collarbone," Edward said.

Jacob shrugged and didn't protest when Edward's fingers ran slowly along the thin bone. He found the problem quickly; there was a compound fracture at the midline. The two pieces were misaligned, likely due to Jacob's position as he carried Bella.

"Take a breath, Jacob," Edward suggested.

"What the hell for?" Jacob retorted.

"So that you won't feel… this."

Jacob yelped as Edward slid the segments back into place.

"Shit! What'd you do that for?" Jacob rubbed at his shoulder.

"The bone was broken in two. I had to position the pieces properly." He felt along the bone again. The segments were already beginning to fuse.

Jacob glared weakly at him. But Edward ignored the look—and the thoughts—to focus his attention on the boy's injured ribs. He felt them carefully. Two had been fractured but were healing. Edward recalled Jacob's ragged breathing and realized that a small bone fragment had probably punctured his lung. His rapid healing abilities had begun to repair the damage almost immediately, preventing a pneumothorax. Still, Edward listened to the movement of air in Jacob's lungs very attentively. The gravity of his injuries was weighing on the vampire. He had sustained significant bodily damage in his efforts to keep Bella safe…

"What're you doing now?" Jacob asked, trying to sound sour even as his mind revealed his gratitude.

"I think you had a punctured lung," Edward explained simply. "But it sounds as though it's healed now."

Jacob shrugged. "Told you, stuff mends fast."

"It would appear so," Edward agreed. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better. Nothing really hurts that much…"

Edward began cleaning up the supplies. Jacob reached for a towel, wrapping it securely around his waist. "You got a pair of shorts I could borrow?" he asked, glancing at the torn clothes he had dropped on the floor.

Edward suppressed a grin at the image he saw in Jacob's mind: The Quileute's nose would wrinkle mightily at the scent clinging to any clothing provided by a vampire.

"I think Emmett has something that will work," he replied pleasantly. "Excuse me."

Edward sprinted up the stairs, going first to his own room. Carlisle had cleaned all of Bella's shallow wounds and was checking her eyes again. She lifted her hand at the intrusion of the bright light.

Edward was at her side in an instant, taking her hand. Carlisle gave him a nod and told him silently that she would rouse very soon. He pulled a blanket over her so that she would not become chilled.

"Bella, love," Edward said, "can you open your eyes for me?"

Her lids fluttered, and in a moment he saw the beautiful, deep brown that he adored so much. He smiled and kissed her hand.

"Edward," she murmured. "What…" Her eyes darted around the room. "I'm at your house. How did I get here?"

Carlisle asked, "Do you remember what happened, dear?"

Her gaze moved to him. "I was with Jacob… we'd gone for a walk, and it started drizzling, so we ducked into a little ravine. And then there was this rumbling… Oh no!" She tried to sit up, but Edward restrained her gently. "Jacob!" she cried. "He protected me, but he got hurt… I smelled the blood…" She blanched at the memory.

"Sshh, it's all right," Edward soothed. "He brought you here so that we could take care of you. He's downstairs, and he's fine."

She blinked at him. "He is?"

He gave a nod of confirmation. "His wounds are nearly healed."

"Thanks to you," Carlisle added softly with a nod toward his son.

Bella's eyes moved to Carlisle's face. "What do you mean?"

Before Edward could stop him, Carlisle said, "Edward gave him pain medication and cleaned out his wounds, as well as setting a fractured bone."

Of course his superior hearing had permitted him to note every detail of the conversations and activities that took place downstairs.

Bella's eyes widened in true surprise. "You did all that for him?"

"Yes," Edward replied.

Bella pressed her face to his chest. "Thank you."

"He saved you," Edward said. "I can't hate him for that."

Carlisle chuckled affectionately as he began tidying up the supplies he had used. He gave the couple a minute to cuddle then turned back to the bed. "You have a bump on your head," he told Bella, "and I imagine it's tender. Please tell Edward or me right away if you feel dizzy or nauseated."

"I know the drill," she said with minor exasperation.

"Yes," he agreed lightly. "I'd like you to rest for a little while longer then have something to drink."

"Okay."

Edward hated to leave her, even for a minute, but he'd promised Jacob clothing and didn't wish to keep the boy waiting. He kissed Bella's cheek and told her he would be back soon. He darted to Emmett and Rosalie's room and found a pair of gym shorts and a plain tee shirt in the drawer. He took these downstairs.

Jacob remained sitting, his head in his hands.

"Jacob?" Edward questioned, "are you all right?"

He looked up. "Yeah. Just wondering how Bella's doing. She okay?"

"She is. She's awake, and she asked about you."

He handed Jake the clothing. He donned the shorts quickly, not even bothering to turn around. Edward ignored his thoughts about his endowments, looking at the ceiling until the shorts were in place.

"Would you like to see her?" he asked.

Jacob pulled the shirt over his head. "Yeah, I would."

"Come on, then."

Edward left, walking at a human pace. He led Jacob up the stairs to his room. Bella was still in bed, but she was sitting up. Carlisle had given her one of Edward's tee shirts to put on, since her own shirt was dirty and torn.

"Jake!" she said happily as he entered the room. She slid her legs over the edge of the bed, but he reached her before she could stand up. He hugged her gently.

Edward bristled at the contact but said nothing.

"How're you doing?" Jacob asked.

"I'm fine—just a couple of scrapes," she replied. "How are you?"

"Just about good as new," Jacob said. For one instant, his gaze flitted to Edward, and his thoughts reflected appreciation. "Anyway," he continued, pulling back, "I should get going. Call me later, okay?"

"I will," she promised.

"I'll walk you out," Edward offered. Jacob shrugged noncommittally, but Edward knew he appreciated the gesture.

They descended the stairs then reached the door. Jacob opened it, but Edward's hand shot out to block his exit. Jacob frowned.

Edward moved his hand, extending it toward the young man. "Thank you, Jacob."

Jake eyed the appendage with distaste but took it gingerly. "Yeah, no problem."

"You kept Bella safe and brought her back to me," Edward continued softly. "I won't forget that."

"Whatever." He turned and took a few steps then paused. "Tell Dr. Fang thanks for the stuff… and thanks for helping me out."

With those words, he was off at a brisk walk. Edward smiled, knowing the final comment was directed at him, not at Carlisle. He watched Jacob until the large form disappeared into the trees, then he went to the kitchen to pour a glass of juice for Bella. She was safe and would be in his arms again soon.

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>


End file.
